End of World War Shinobi 4
by Rikazaki Umeno
Summary: Pertarungan terakhir Naruto vs madara , / hashirama , tobirama , uzumaki mito , hiruzen , minato , kushina hidup lagi dan bukan edo tensei ? fic buat prediksi ending naruto kehidupan setelahnya dan bagaimana keluarga naruto dan munculnya kembali clan uzumaki ?


End of World war Shinobi 4

Naruto dan karakter lain ©Masashi Sensei

Fic ini inspirasi sendiri untuk ending naruto

Genre : adventure , family , romance

Warning : Abal , Author pemula , gaje

(Naruto POV)

Hei madara aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghapus impian semua orang . "Kuso apa yang harus kita lakukan kurama , madara akan memulai project tsuki no me 5 menit lagi dan hampir seluruh pasukan aliansi shinobi cakranya tersedot kedalam juubi bahkan hachibi sudah terhisap oleh juubi" .

"**Hei Naruto kau adalah reinkarnasi rikudou-jiji , kau pasti bisa menghentikan perang ini dan mendapatkan kedamaian yang diimpikan seluruh shinobi"**

Ya kurama aku tau itu , hei kurama aku teringat sesuatu kalau menurut cerita yang disampaikan oleh hashirama-jiji seorang putri bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya ibu dari rikudou-jiji pernah memakan buah terlarang di puncak kelopak bunga juubi sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu . menurutmu apakah sudah saatnya buah itu muncul kembali ?

"**Kurasa itu tepat 1000 tahun yang lalu naruto , berikan aku waktu beberapa saat untuk mencari buah itu"**

Mohon bantuannya kurama .

(Normal POV)

"hmm sudah saatnya dunia ini dalam keadaan yang sebenarnya tanpa ada perang ataupun shinobi"

"ini berkat bantuanmu hashirama yang telah menyatu dengan tubuhku dan aku mendapatkan kekuatan sage kayu dan kembali hidup dengan jutsu rinnei tensei oleh obito". Madara tersenyum dengan evil smirknya .

Akulah Nidaime Rikudou Sannin dan Tuhan selanjutnya di dunia ini hahaha . Madara Tertawa di depan akar pohon juubi yang telah sempurna .

(Naruto Mindscape)

"**Hei Naruto aku merasakan adanya pancaran tenaga dari buah itu di tengah tengah puncak kelopak bunga juubi , kau harus menunggu saat 5 detik sebelum madara mengaktifkan jutsunya dan kau baru boleh memakan buah itu" . **Kurama berbicara dengan wajah yang sangat serius .

Hei kurama kenapa aku harus menunggu untuk memakan buah itu ?

"**Karena buah itu adalah pusat tenaga dari juubi , obito dan madara mengumpulkan seluruh cakra pada kelopak bunga untuk mengaktifkan genjutsu skala besar dan merefleksikannya pada bulan , dan 5 detik sebelum madara mengaktifkan jutsunya pada saat itu seluruh kekuatan juubi terpusat di buah itu .**

Oh aku mengerti kurama tapi bagaimana aku bisa bersiap kalau aku tidak tahu kapan madara akan mengaktifkan jutsunya , aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya . Kurama "sweetdrop".

"**Bodohmu tidak juga hilang naruto , kau bisa merasakan aliran cakra dari para bijuu dari dalam juubi kan ? ketika juubi akan menggunakan sebuah jutsu cakra para bijuu akan menghilang sesaat karena jubii menggunakan sebagian besar cakranya , berbeda pada saat dia tidak memiliki jinchuriki , pada saat seperti sekarang dia bisa lebih memaksimalkan penggunaan cakra" . **Kurama mendengus kesal kepada hostnya karena terlalu lambatnya otak naruto bekerja .

Oh maafkan aku kurama tapi sekarang aku memiliki sebuah ide untuk mengalahkannya , aku akan merasakan pancaran cakra juubi menggunakan Bijuu sage mode dan ketika aliran cakra juubi berubah aku akan hiraishin ke puncak pohon lalu memakan buah itu . Naruto mengajukan sebuah rencana brilliantnya sambil tersenyum foxy (kenapa author mikirnya naruto jadi rada jahat hahahahaha *dibijuu dama)

"**ide yang bagus naruto , aku akan memberikan sisa cakra terakhirku untukmu masuk ke mode itu sekali lagi . ini kesempatan terakhir kita naruto"**

Yosh mari kita hajar mereka kurama .

(Normal POV)

Hei madara kau akan kalah kali ini , aku tidak akan pernah memberikan dunia shinobi untuk kau atur seenaknya !

Madara menoleh kearah naruto sambil tersenyum sinis , Hei Gaki apa yang bisa kau lakukan sendirian untuk mengalahkan ku dan juubi ? lihat sekelilingmu teman temanmu , aliansi shinobi , bahkan para kage dan hokage terdahulu sudah dikehabisan cakra dan mati, bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkanku ? tenang gaki aku akan membawa seluruh temanmu ke dalam dunia baruku nanti.

Tidak usah berfikir terlalu jauh madara , selama aku masih hidup di dunia ini kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan dunia ini . Naruto menatap madara dengan tatapan sangat serius .

Baiklah kau dapat merasakannya sendiri gaki bagaimana project tsuki no me ku akan berhasil hahaha Madara merapal beberapa segel panjang dan rumit . TSUUUUUKII NOOO MEEE …. Madara merapal segel .

"**Sekarang naruto !" **Kurama memberikan aba-aba . "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto hiarishin menuju puncak pohon lalu memetik buah terlarang dari pucuk kelopak bunga juubi . Naruto menelan seluruh buah itu dan dari seluruh tubuh Naruto berpijar cahaya kekuningan dan sangat menyilaukan untuk beberapa saat .

Madara shock dengan apa yang terjadi . "Sialan kau bocah kau tau saat juubi dan aku dalam keadaan lengah"

Cahaya kekuningan perlahan menghilang dari tubuh Naruto memperlihatkan Naruto dengan jubah putih dengan 9 tomoe dan lambang rinnegan di belakang jubah tersebut , rambut depan naruto terlihat seperti 2 buah tanduk dan dilehernya terdapat kalung dengan 9 tomoe serta memegang sebuah tongkat milih rikudou sennin . ketika Naruto membuka mata madara terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa ! Tidak mungkin bocah itu memiliki RINNEGAN , ini pasti karena buah itu bocah ini dapat membangkitkan RINNEGAN ! Rencanaku gagal !" Sial Madara terlihat kesal ketika project tsuki no menya gagal dan melihat naruto memiliki RINNEGAN .

Hei Madara waktumu di dunia ini sudah berakhir akulah rikudou sennin sejati dan akan tetap membawa perdamaian di dunia ini, Naruto berbicara dari puncakkelopak bunga juubi .

"RINNEI TENSEI NO JUTSU!"

TBC

Gommen minna ini fanfic pertama author , masih gaje sama banyak typo dimana-mana , ini inspirasi untuk ending naruto + setelah perang dunia ninja ke 4 , mohon reviewnya dan masukannya ya

Dan siapakah yang akan di hidupkan oleh naruto menggunakan jutsu rinnei tensei ? tunggu next chapter yah :D


End file.
